dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Multiple Personalities
Plot Blue and Red meet Rainbow (along with Gold and Silver), but as they see an ad, Rainbow starts hopping around town as a hooligan. Transcript (the episode starts with Silver reading the newspaper, Gold enters with a dead skunk tied to his head) Gold: NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN! (shoots bullet holes through the newspaper offscreen) PSHAW PSHAW PSHAW! Silver: (still reading) ''Gold, put that BB gun away. ''(Gold throws the gun out of the window, it hits Mr. Dingleberry's head killing him instantly) Gold: Bow chikka wow wow. (phone rings) Silver: (picks up the phone) Hello? Gold: (on the other line) Bow chikka wow wow. Silver: Gold, stop it, isn't it enough that I have to live with you, and now I have a raise in the phone bill?'' (hangs up)'' (phone rings) Silver: Hello? Gold: Bow chikka wow wow. Silver: GOLD STOP IT GOD DAMMIT. (hangs up) (phone rings) Silver: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU PIECE OF SHIT? Silhouette Man: (appears on the other line) excuse me? Silver: Sorry Director Sil, it was Gold, he- Mr. Sil: I believe you, but anyways, how did it go last "mission". Silver: Not well, a girl called Emily interfered, Red didn't have time to use his fighting skills and Blue his hacking skills. Mr. Sil: (angrily) ''then make nothing interfere, you know what time for them, to meet Rainbow. Silver: Yes sir. ''(Gold farts on the extension) Mr. Sil: Silver, that is innapropriate. Silver: GOLD! GET OFF THE EXTENSION! Gold: Bow chikka wow wow. Mr. Sil: You can come too Gold. Gold: YUSSSSS! Silver: But sir! Gold is in no fit for missions! He- Mr. Sil: I know that, but I haven't resigned him yet. Silver: Sir, you can't do this. Mr. Sil: Yes I can, no arguing with me Silver, you know that. Silver: Yes sir. (hangs up) (screen switches to Silver and Gold meeting up in a cafe) Silver: Red! Blue! Fancy you seeing you here! Gold: FANCY MY ASS! Blue: Uh, is he meant to be here? Silver: No. (spots Rainbow) ''Rainbow! Rainbow: ''(turns around) ''Hey! Long time no see! Silver: Rainbow, this is Blue and Red. Red and Blue, this is Silver. Red: You gay? Rainbow: No? Red: You look gay with all those colors. Rainbow: Uh... Okay. Here, sit down guys. ''(all sit down) Broseph:'' (walks in)'' Hey, Slowbros! Bro of da Bros! Wassup. Red: I can't believe that fag appeared. Broseph: (sits down) Rain-dude, Silvio! Goldster! Red-tread! Cool-Blue! Red: Retard. Broseph: Yeaaaahhhh. Hows about we go outside for a walk? Rainbow: I prefer to stay he-'' (sees ad)'' Ad: My Little Pony, My Little Pony... Rainbow: (snaps, turns into Purple Girlzygirl208) ''OMG! TY AD! I MUST POST THIS. ''(starts reading text) HEY LOLZ, JUST SAW AWSUM AD, it is like, funny lol. Blue: Uh... Red: (whispers to Blue) Told you he was gay. Silver: Guys... Rainbow has MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder, just don't do anyth- Broseph: Whoa, who let out the sass in Rain-dude? Purple Girlzygirl208:'' (eye twitches)'' Sass? Sass?'' (switches to Blood Red Hit-Man) MAK MAK HIGEN DOOB GRAH! ''(punches Broseph) Broseph:'' (rubs eye)'' Hey! What's your problem man? (Hit-Man suddenly crashes through the window and runs away to a park) Silver: OH NOOOO! He's heading towards Rememberial Park! He'll kill loads of innocent animals! (they runs towards the park, Hit-Man is kicking a defensless squirrel, finally killing it, all remains is a pony) Blue: Aw! All these cute creatures are dead! Silver: Don't do it man! Gold: You gotta move Mick Jagger, you gotta move Mick Jagger, you gotta mooooooooooooooooo COW! Blood Red Hit-Man: (eye twitches as he sees burglars mugging a lady near a construction site, a cape drifts on him out of nowhere, he then becomes the Yellow Clumsy Hero) Yellow Clumsy Hero: Looks like a job foorrrrr..... the YELLOW CLUMSY HERO! (runs to the scene of crime) (the gang follows him) Silver: Get hold of him! He could get someone hurt! But be careful! YCH: STOP THERE EVIL DO-ERS! MY POWERS LONG TO PUNISH YOUR INSOLENCE! Burglar: Watcha gonna do about it? YCH: (runs at them but trips over a rope a builder is holding) Whoa! (an anvil is actuallytrying to keep steady and it falls and smashes on the burglars) That! (the lady who was mugged screams and runs away, Red then sneaks up on YCH and kicks his balls) Broseph: Whoa! Dudes! He got skill! YCH: OW! (eye twitches and he becomes Blood Red Hit-Man again) Red: You going down beeyotch! (shoots lasers out of his hands) Hit-Man: HYGEN DOOBEN DIEN! (blocks the lasers with a garbage lid and kicks Red) (epic amazing fight starts, Red finds a long hard stick and blocks every blow from Hit-Man, but Hit-Man gets out a gun and shoots Red, but he evades, Red then strikes him with the long branch and blacks out Hit-Man, Rainbow's colors are restored) Red: Hmmm, he could be bisexual if I think of it. Blue: Well, that's done, I'm going home. Broseph: I'll go meet some lady friends and show my muscles off. (before he goes off, Red pushes him infront of a car, killing Broseph) Red: Ima go to the Strip Club! To celebrate, about killing Broseph, nothing special about the bisexual dude. Silver: Uh, I'll, go and take Rainbow back to the ba- his hom- I mean, somewhere! ''(picks up Rainbow and puts him over his shoulder, his cell phone rings, and he picks it up) ''Hello? Gold: Bow chikka wow wow. -The End- Critical Reception What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) EPIC! (5/5) Category:Episodes